


Scars

by sillyboyblue



Category: Split Second (1992)
Genre: 3 times + 1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dick takes care of stone, stone takes care of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Three times Dick's scars hurt and one time Stone's did





	1. Chapter 1

The police had been after the same terrorist for weeks and there had not been any change, so Dick and Stone had been put on the case as well. It was not their usual field so they had followed a specific course on the subject, in which Dick was fully invested, and Stone could not care less about.

They were after this German terrorist who recently had plastic surgery in Paris, so nobody knew what he looked like now.

Dick and Stone found out soon enough. Dick had studied his features on the only picture that they had and considered every possibility of facial alteration. It was him who recognized the criminal in a night club. He looked like a younger version of Stone. It distracted Dick long enough to lose sight of the fugitive in the crowd when he ran off. Hopefully Stone was after him. But after a few minutes they lost him, as Stone's lungs begged for mercy and Dick's chest felt uncomfortably warm.

"Stone," he said to his wheezing partner, "I don't feel good."

Stone noticed the blood stains on Dick's shirt and understood that all those strenuous activities had caused his wounds to reopen.

"Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day for both of them. Stone had retreated to the coffee machine and Dick to the bathroom. 

Five minutes later, Dick was not back.

"There must be a queue for the bathroom." Stone thought.

Ten minutes later, Dick was not back.

"He must be taking a crap." Stone thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Dick was not back.

"He must be taking a big crap." Stone thought.

But after thirty minutes, he was tired of imagining his boyfriend being constipated so he drank up his disgusting coffee and headed to the bathroom. He pushed people out of the way as usual when he was in a hurry and soon he was in front of a row of closed stalls.

"Dick ?" he whispered while crawling on all four to see if he could recognize Dick's shoes. 

"Fuck off, Stone." 

It was Thrasher's voice.

"Have you seen my Dick ?"

An exasperated sigh came from the occupied stall.

"Stone, I hope it's Detective Durkin you're referring to as yours."

Stone was still on all four, looking at the shoes.

"Of course. Who else ?"

Thrasher zipped up his fly and exited the stall while Stone was still on his hands and knees like a big dog.

"What the fuck are you doing, Stone ?"

Stone turned around to give his boss his best smirk and went back to searching.

"Try the one with no feet." suggested Thrasher. "And wash your hands !"

Before Stone could ask what his boss meant by "no feet", he came across a stall that seemed empty yet closed.

"Dick ?"

No response.

He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"Come on. I know you're in there."

Nada.

"Fine."

Stone went to wash his hands, counted three minutes and knocked again.

"Dick. Open this door."

No sign of life.

"Open this damn door or I kick it down."

Stone heard the sound of the door being unlocked and flung it open. 

He caught Dick before he hit the ground. The detective had been sitting on the toilet with his feet pressed against the door to prevent himself from falling forward. 

Stone lay Dick down on the floor to examine him. His shirt was open and stained with blood. There were blood crusts under his nails.

Stone's breath caught in his throat. Dick was barely conscious. He had lost a lot of blood from scratching his scars and reopening his wounds.

"Hang in there, buddy." Stone almost pleaded as he called for help. Hopefully the employees of the police station were quick to react and call the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Stone woke up to the sound of dry heaving coming from the other side of the bed. He understood what was going on immediately. His eyes flew open and he bolted to his feet to grab a basin for Dick. But it was still dark and he tripped over -- he did not even know what, but managed to regain his balance and turned the lights on. He gave up on his search when he saw the state of the rug. The stench of vomit invaded his nostrils and reminded him that all the chocolate he had eaten during the day had not sat well on his stomach. He had to use of all his self-control not to be sick too. He had to take care of Dick first.

"You okay there ?" 

Dick glared at him and Stone knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"What does it look like ?"

Stone wanted to reply that it looked like a copious amount of vomit and that the rug was ruined, but he just said :

"Are you done ?"

Dick gave Stone a helpless look which meant that he better find that basin soon. Hopefully he found one under the sink and dove to put it under Dick's mouth right before the poor sick man expelled whatever content could be left in his stomach after having thrown up so much already. Stone sat by his side on the bed and ran his free hand through Dick's hair.

Once Dick appeared to be done, Stoned emptied the basin in the toilet and threw the soiled rug in the trash. When he came back to Dick, the younger man had taken off his shirt to reveal his scars. Stone frowned at the sight of them. Not only because they brought back bad memories, but because they were unusually red and swollen.

"It hurts." 

Stone pondered every solution that he had before making a decision involving Dick.

"How does it hurt ?"

Dick's eyes grew wide as his hands flew to his chest, out of control. He gave Stone a panicky look and cried out as if he were caught in a fire :

"IT BURNS HARLEY !"

Harley stopped pondering and called the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick had finally taken a day off to rest after the events of the past few weeks.

He woke up late, fixed himself a nice hot cup of coffee, ate some pancakes with chocolate sauce, picked up a book he had not had the time to finish and read all morning on the couch.

He ordered thai food for lunch once he had finished his book and watched the news while eating.

He took a quick nap after lunch, then got up to water his plants and grab another book. 

It was about half past five and he was reading in bed in his underwear when someone knocked on the door. No, not knocked, banged. Dick knew it was Stone. He just knew.

He put on his bathrobe and answered the door.

"Home early ?" he asked.

His smile faded when a hyperventilating Stone nearly collapsed in his arms. Dick guided Stone to the couch and took off everything that was weighing on his body : coat, boots, belt, holsters, guns... 

But Stone's breathing was not back to normal yet and his eyes were still wide open. Dick crouched in front of Stone and felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're burning up, Harley."

Stone shook his head and sucked in a deep breath.

"It's not me... It's him..."

Dick took Stone's big rough hands in his. They were unusually cold for a man who was running a high fever.

"Who are you talking about ?"

Stone closed his eyes and groaned. Dick sat on the couch next to him and let him rest his head against his shoulder. Stone did not only feel panic. He also felt pain.

"It." he croaked before hissing from the pain in his shoulder.

Dick took off Stone's shirt to look at his scars. They were normal, maybe slightly red but there was nothing unusual. 

"Harley."

Stone buried his hands in Dick's hair and pulled on it slightly in his state of panic.

"Listen to me."

Stone's crazy blue eyes met Dick's and he stopped moving.

"Harley."

Stone nodded and let go of Dick's hair.

"You are having a panic attack. On top of that, you are running a fever."

Stone nodded, looking slightly dazed or groggy, either from the fever or the pain.

"Let's put you to bed."

Stone leaned on Dick and the two men headed to the bedroom. Stone collapsed on the bed and Dick tucked him in. He brought Stone some ice for his scars and a bowl of water and a flannel to wet his face. 

"Should I call a doctor ?" asked Dick but Stone closed his eyes and shook his head. Nothing mattered anymore if Dick was there to take care of him.


End file.
